epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeautyAndTheBestiality/All scrapped lyrics from the rest of Season 1
Note: All of my lyrics are original, I recieved help from nobody. ROD SERLING VS THE CRYPT KEEPER Rod Serling: I’ll be throwing my two fists making sure you’ll be beat. It’ll be lights out for you, call it Maple Street. (Oh!) JOHN F. KENNEDY VS PRINCESS DIANA John F. Kennedy: I spit straight fire! As hot as the eternal flame! Catch me in People Magazine! Cause I got eternal fame! I’m spitting disses like my name is 50 Cent! Princess Diana: You should battle someone with more swine than your Bay! Call me Bill O’ Reilly! Because I’m Killing it! John F. Kennedy: Call me Lee Harvey Oswald, ‘cause I’m calling the shots! THE SPY VS ROBBIE ROTTEN (BONUS BATTLE) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ROBBIE ROTTEN VS... (Spy interrupts) Spy: Sorry to pop-in unannounced. I’m battling this freak who lives underground. I’m Dapper Rapper and a Master of Disguise You’re a dastard bastard with bad rhymes! Robbie Rotten: It’s Disguise Time! Wait until the Scoutmaster busts a rhyme! Have you never faced a true Master of Disguise? I mean seriously! You have clown shoes in your supplies! Watch Villain Number One Take it to the Top! Chef Robert will make sure that you get chopped! You’re certainly not worthy of that Saxxy Award. Instead of that, i’ll give you Your Eternal Reward! Spy: Oh please, you’re immature for an evildoer! Pop up that lever and go back to your sewers! I’m tired of facing you in this debate! Now let’s make sure this is your Expiration Date. Scout: Because It’s Bonk Boy’s turn to face A legendary character 9 years in development! Made perfect and given the intelligence! To be a fast rappin’ Boston Basher spitting many disses This battle will be one of Robbie’s greatest misses I’m gettin’ Miss Paulings tits, not giving shits, and gettin’ crits! I’m gonna Bonk ya! Call it one of Lazytown’s Greatest hits! Robbie Rotten: You used my only weakness against me! It’s called LazyTown for a reason! There shouldn’t be energy! I’m gonna have to have to take a short stop. And pass the mic over to my homeboy Sportaflop! Sportacus: Try to catch Sportacus when he’s on the Move! Why don’t you two fuck off and improve on your Countermoves! While you’re busy playing in Mann vs Machine, I’m teaching millions of kids about exercise and protein! Me and Rockin’ Robbie against these two pansies? The going got rough for you, so have some Sports Candy! GUY FIERI VS ANTHONY BOURDAIN Guy Fieri: Let’s dive right into this battle! And you’re going down! Prepare for my roasts, Straight outta Flavortown! NOTCH VS FRANK LLOYD WRIGHT Frank Lloyd Wright: My rhymes are Impeccable, Intellectual, and Architectural! Not to mention, the dimensions to make it prefectural! You have no structure and no sign of design… While you’re saying you didn’t program Herobrine! Frank Lloyd Wright (Verse 2): I’m a fetching legend makin’ an impression in Chicago! Why don’t you stay in one of my homes with Trivago Category:Blog posts